The Kurt Conundrum
by bigbangsheldon
Summary: Penny's ex-boyfriend is back, but she doesn't want anything to do with him. Will Amy be able to help her bestie? And, will Sheldon be able to step up for his girlfriend if things get out of control?  One-shot, SHAMY


It was the third Thursday of the month and Sheldon and Amy were at The Cheesecake Factory, it was date night. Amy had suggested going to The Cheesecake Factory because, she had to give Penny back her straightners after borrowing them, because Amy's had broken. Sheldon agreed to it because he liked going there, the food was good and he didn't even have to make a stressing descision on what to have because he went there every Tuesday and Penny knew what he wanted. Sheldon sat down and waited for Amy.

"How was your day, Amy?" He asked, she came over after jibber-jabbing with Penny her bestie.

"It was rather chaotic." She sighed. "One of the monkeys from the primate lab, got out of it's cage and somehow ended in my lab. It was a disaster. However, it's all over with now and I'm enjoying the rest of my day now. How was yours?"

"It was great! I made a breakthrough in my research relating to black holes and..."

Sheldon was distracting by something happening on the other side of the room. Amy saw that Sheldon was distracted and seeing as he was rarely distracted, especially when talking about his research, she decided to have a look herself to see what all the hoo-ha was about. It was Penny. She was talking well, yelling at this man. He was so tall, even taller than Sheldon - maybe he was about 6"10. His muscles were so large, Amy had never seen anybody that _ripped_, she was sure it had something to do with steriods no-body could be that buff, wow he was just so large, it kind of scared Amy.

Sheldon looked back over to Amy, who was gazing upon this man with a look of fear and desire.

"Amy, that is Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt." Sheldon explained. Sheldon shuddered with the memories of the interactions he'd had with Kurt, he had pantsed him - stealing the pants that _his Mother bought him! _Kurt has also had confrontation with Sheldon's best friend Leonard too. At one of Penny's halloween parties Leonard had tried to stand up to Kurt, but it had just left him being humiliated by Kurt. Another time was when Leonard, went to get Penny's money from Kurt, he had wrote on Leonards forehead in black marker.

"Oh right, what do you think he wants?" Amy asked, she didn't know much of the whole what happens after somebody became an ex. She thought, once you're done with somebody you just disregard them but Penny had taught her that, with getting back together with Leonard that it wasn't always the case.

"I'm not sure." Sheldon said. "However, all I know that this man is trouble, and from my observation it doesn't look like Penny wants him around."

"Is that so..." Amy was looking worried now, well she was worried about Penny, Sheldon had said that Kurt was trouble and she looked over, and Penny looked furious with him.. She decided to take action and stick up for her bestie.

"Amy were are you doing?" Sheldon didn't want Amy to get involved with this, he knew what Kurt was capable of and he didn't want him to hurt his girlfriend.

"To help my bestie!" Amy smiled back at him, she cared so much for Penny - she didn't want her to be upset.

Sheldon just shook his head and rolled his eyes, _women delightfully mysterious or back crap crazy?_ He made sure to keep a keen eye on the situation though, incase there was any confrontation.

* * *

><p>"Penny, are you ok? Is this man bothering you?" She gave a stern look over to Kurt.<p>

"I'm not bothering you, am I Penny darling?" Kurt smiled at Amy.

"YES!" Penny cried. "You are bothering me, Kurt! I haven't seen you in four years, and you just decide to show up whilst I'm _working _and declare your love for me? Oh _please_! Just leave me alone! I've moved on, and so have you! I don't understand why you're doing this. Just, GO AWAY!"

"But...Penny, babe." He stroked her face, and she pulled away. "I love you, I miss you."

"No you don't," Penny was almost in tears. "No, you don't. Just leave."

That was it. Amy couldn't handle the frustration that had building up inside of her from seeing this idiot hurt, her best friend ever. Amy couldn't handle seeing Penny in tears, because of him. That jerk!

"Now, that's enough!" Amy yelled at Kurt, who was still touching Penny. "Penny, clearly doesn't want a realtionship with you - friends or otherwise."

"Look," Kurt looked angrily and Amy. "I'm trying to talk to Penny here, not you OK?"

"I can clearly see that you're trying to talk to Penny however, she doesn't want to talk to you. I think she made that very clear, and as her best friend I'm here to support her, you're upsetting her." Amy took a step back, she was feeling brave - like a hero, sticking up for Penny.

"Penny's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle this sweetie." Kurt said.

"_Don't_ call me sweetie." Amy growled.

"I'll call you, whatever I god-damn please." Kurt was furious, _who is this chick?_

"Kurt please!" Penny cried, "Leave Amy alone! And, leave me alone! Just leave, stay out of my life!"

"Aww, but babe..." Kurt pleaded for her.

Penny burst into tears, ..."Just...leave." This was horrible for her, she had loved Kurt and she'd even lived with him for awhile, they were together for 5years, and she thought it'd be forever, but his act got old and frustrating, so she had leave. She hadn't felt true love, like what she had for Kurt since. Not even for Leonard.

This was breaking Amy's heart, she had to step up for Penny yet again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE OKAY?" Amy shouted, forgetting she was in public. She didn't care, it was all for Penny. "ARE YOU REALLY SO IDIOTIC, THAT YOU CAN'T SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU?" Amy got closer and closer to Kurt, she had a finger on his chest. "LEAVE, HER ALONE. GET OUT OF HER LIFE, SHE IS TOO GOOD, _PERFECT_ FOR YOU. IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER, YOU'D LEAVE."

Kurt didn't know what to say. So, he responded the only other way he knew - a physical way.

He slapped her, he slapped Amy Farrah Fowler. Right across the face.

Amy fell to the floor, shaking. She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't speak, she couldn't cry, she could barely breathe. This had never happened to her before. She was slapped by somebody who was more than five times her size. She just sat there on the floor of the Cheesecake Factory with a shocked face, shaking.

"KURT!" Penny yelled, she couldn't believe what just happened. "How, DARE you hit my best-" She was interuppeted by a hand on her chest. It was Sheldon's.

"Penny, you clearly can't handle this!" Sheldon explained.

Sheldon had been watching the situation, still. His blood was boiling with the comments that Kurt had gave Amy, but he had held himself back, he was sure Amy could handle this herself, she was much smarter than Kurt. Sheldon never thought that Kurt would use physical abuse against Amy, he thought that Kurt was better than that - but apparently not. Sheldon ran over as fast as he could when Kurt had hit his Amy. Sheldon was furious with him, and even though he wasn't strong himself, he wanted to fight back to support Amy, he would try a verbal approach first. He really didn't want to have physical confrontation with somebody who weighed double what he did.

"What on earth compelled you to do that to her?" Sheldon asked.

No answer.

"Come on! Homohabillis, speak up!" Sheldon was getting furious.

Still nothing.

"Because, slim. She was interuppting me and Penny." Kurt explained.

"That is not an acceptable exuse, for what a dispiciable thing you've done!" Sheldon was furious. "How dare you? YOU, hurt her! She is less than half your size, you're just a coward."

Kurt growled, "UGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He punched Sheldon in the eye. Sheldon stepped back, but he wasn't going to be made a fool of now. He wasn't going to be weak like all the times he was in school, he was going to fight back. He gathered all of the strength he had and put it into this punch.

He was going to do this for himself, for Penny but mostly he was going to this _for Amy._

Sheldon Cooper, the wimpy kid from Texas had punched big ol' steriod Kurt across the face. Kurt looked shocked.

"NOW LEAVE!" Sheldon yelled, he going to explode.

Kurt left, ashamed that he was beaten up by a nerd.

The whole of The Cheesecake Factory, had been watching... they cheered for Sheldon!

Amy was still on the floor, looking into space - shaking.

"What the hell just happened?" Penny was genuinely confused. Sheldon didn't know what to say, sure he knew the events that had just taken place but he thought there was no logicial explaination for what just happened.

"Amy, would you like to come back to my apartment?" Sheldon asked, he was concerned for her. She hadn't spoke since the incident.

She just nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Penny added, she would have to miss two hours pay - but she had to do it. However, Penny's manager had seen what happened and understood. He had to interview Penny and Sheldon, (and Amy, but she still wasn't speaking) before they left and keep a note of what happened. The cops might even have to get involved. The manager let them go though eventually, he wasn't getting any answers from Amy and he could just see that they needed to go, he even said to Penny that her pay wouldn't be cut because of it. That made her happy, but she was still wondering what the hell had just happened. So was Amy, so was Sheldon.

* * *

><p>Penny drove herself, Amy and Sheldon back home. There wasn't much conversation. Amy still wasn't talking, she was just shaken after what happened. A man who was so big that he'd almost have moons orbiting around him slapped her, and then he punched her boyfriend and then her weak-skinny boyfriend punched him back. She just couldn't see how, in what universe this was all possible. She was just trying to stick up for Penny, and it all had went to hell. Sheldon was trying to comfort Amy, he sat in the back of the car with her (which was unusual, he always called shot-gun) and he even - wow, <em>held her hand<em>. She squeezed his hand back, just to let him know she was still alive. Sheldon was trying to make some sort of conversation, but the ladies weren't responding. He sighed, _the only time these women don't want to talk is when I do? _

Penny was lost in her own thoughts, about Kurt. Penny had truly loved him.

Sheldon's eye was starting to bruise and it was hurting him badly.

"Owwww..." Sheldon whined.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Penny asked.

"Of course I'm not okay, Penny." Sheldon explained, "I was punched in the eye."

"I know, I know." She nodded. "Can you get a concussion from that?"

"Yes you can. However, I am not experiencing the symptoms of a concussion." He explained. "It just hurts, it feels like it is bruising."

"Aww, Sheldon sweetie." Penny felt like this was all her fault. "I'm so sorry, Sheldon. It's all my fault." Penny was almost in tears, again.

"Penny, it's not your fault." Sheldon felt something that people could call sympathy for Penny, this wasn't her fault. Penny smiled, maybe Sheldon was getting a concussion after all he'd never said that something wasn't her fault.

They arrived at their apartment building and walked up the stairs, Sheldon's eye was getting worse and where Kurt had hit Amy was redder than the rest of her face.

"Amy, Sheldon. Do you need anything from me?" Penny asked. "I'll be in your apartment, in a minute Sheldon but I just have to um, do something very quickly..but, just if you need anything.."

"Actually yes." Sheldon nodded. "Could Amy perhaps borrow some night-wear from you? I think it's best if she stays with me tonight."

"Of course, anything." She squeezed Amy's other hand, the one that Sheldon wasn't holding onto - _still._

Penny walked into her apartment, threw herself on the couch and cried.

* * *

><p>Sheldon unlocked the door to his apartment. Inside was Leonard, Raj and Howard who were watching Star Wars - <em>again<em>. It hadn't felt the same without the Sheldon running commentary.

"Woah, Sheldon what happened?" Leonard asked, noticing Sheldon's eye - it was pretty purple now. Howard and Raj looked over.

"Oh my cow!" Raj said.

"Raj, I have told you Hindus believe cows are like-God, not Gods." Sheldon shook his head.

"Don't lecture me on my own culture, Sheldon or I will give you another black eye!" Raj shouted. "I swear to cow."

"Forget that - Sheldon, Amy?" Leonard was concerned now, Sheldon with a black eye and Amy with a half red face. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Penny walked in, dropping a bag for Amy by the side of the door - pointing at it to make sure Sheldon saw it.

"Sheldon Cooper has yet again, perfomed a heroic act!" She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Howard asked.. "Sheldon, a _hero_? Pfft."

"Shut up, Howard." Penny went on to explain the tale of the night. "You guys remember my ex-boyfriend Kurt?"

They all put their hands above their heads, expressing Kurts height.

"Yes..him" Penny sighed. "He came to the restraunt, to harass me - he was telling me he loved me and he wanted to get back together..."

She was interuppted by Leonard, "What? You don't right?"

"Shhh, Leonard - let me finish my story." Penny went on. "Of course, I said no.." She looked at Leonard, who was giving her the ''thumbs up''. "But he wouldn't leave me alone, I kept telling him to leave. So, Amy came over to support me - to help get rid of him. Thanks for that by the way Amy." She smiled over at Amy, she was cuddled up with Sheldon in his spot, it was one of the cutest things Penny had ever seen, Sheldon was stroking her hair and Amy was letting out all the emotions she had, there were tears rolling down her cheeks at an alarming rate.. Sheldon just kept going ''shhh...'' ..

Anyway, back to Penny's story. "And Kurt got out of control, he slapped Amy across the face." Leonard, Howard and Raj all gasped. "Yeah, I know. It's disgusting. I can't believe him. I can't believe I ever loved him.." She was about to cry herself. "So...anyway, I was shouting at him telling him off for what he had done, and then Sheldon came over and started yelling at Kurt and well, Kurt punched him."

"Sheldon got punched and I missed it?" Said a dissapointed Howard.

"This isn't funny Howard," Penny protested. "I still haven't finished. Somewhere out of the blue, Sheldon just gained all this strength and punched Kurt back - and then Kurt left.. Leaving, Sheldon the hero."

Leonard, Howard and Raj all stared at Penny in disbelief

"SHUT. YOUR. ASS!" Raj was the first to talk.

"It's true, Raj." Penny nodded. "It was pretty...amazing."

"I can't _believe_ we missed that!" Howard said with a shocked face.

"Can you get me an ice pack, Leonard?" Sheldon asked. "They're in the freezer. I have at least tweleve of them."

"Yeah, sure." He went and got one for Sheldon, he still wasn't believing what Penny had just said. "Here," he said, giving the ice pack to Sheldon.

They all watched in awe, as Sheldon didn't put the ice pack on his face but Amy's. It was the most selfless thing Sheldon had ever done, Raj was almost crying - he couldn't believe how sweet it was. Sheldon was only, holding a bag of ice onto Amys cheek but it felt much more than that.

"Um..Sheldon," Leonard continued. "Do you want another ice pack for your eye?"

"Yes, thank you." Sheldon answered. Leonard went and got Sheldon another ice-pack, he gave it to him and he put it on his eye which was hurting so much, he was trying not to cry himself.

"Leonard, I am going to break the room-mate agreement. I will agree to all charges, but it has to be done." Sheldon sighed, he'd never broken the room-mate agreement before but as he said, _it had to be done..for Amy. _

"What section are you breaking?" Leonard asked.

"Section 14 - house guests, sub-section B - females. Room-mates must give eachother a 3 day notice of impending female house guests." Sheldon explained.

"Ooh," Leonard said. "Sheldon it's okay. This is a different situation."

"Hold up." Howard was puzzled. "You're letting Amy stay with you."

"Yes." Sheldon explained.

"In the same bed?" Howard raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded. All Amy could think was, _wow._

"Bazinga?" Howard asked.

"No, Howard. This is certainly not a 'bazinga' moment. Amy needs comfort, in this time of hurt." Sheldon explained. Amy snuggled closer to him, holding her ice-pack herself now.

"Holy crap." Howard and Raj said at the same time.

"Awww, our Sheldon's becoming a man." Penny smiled, Sheldon was really the hero of the night.

* * *

><p>Everybody had went home, Leonard had went to bed and Amy and Sheldon were cuddling in his bedroom, he allowed an one-off special allowance for Amy to be in his room. Sheldon hadn't really approved of the pajamas that Penny had left over for Amy, it was just a football Jersey but it would have to do. Amy liked Sheldon's bedroom, it was well organized and it was just so like him, she really liked it. His bed wasn't the biggest of beds, but they both fit on it comfortably.<p>

"Sheldon.." Amy let out, it was the first word she'd spoken since what happened. "Thank you."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me." He said. "I did this because it was right, because he should've never touched you. I was furious."

"But you got hurt, because of me." Amy frowned, pointing to his eye.

"Yes I was wounded." Sheldon continued.. "But, it was ok. Because I protected you, and he will never hurt you again."

It was all too much for Amy, she started to cry again.

"Amy! Stop crying." Sheldon whined. "It's ok now, you're safe here."

"I'm crying because you're just so good to me." She smiled, "I've never felt so loved."

"Well, you Amy Farrah Fowler should certainly get used to feeling loved now.." Sheldon went on, ready to make a huge confession to Amy. "Because, well I love you."

"Oh Sheldon," Amy's heart skipped a beat, this was certainly the most perfect moment in her entire life. Somebody loved her, a boy loved her, _Sheldon loved her. _Wow. "I love you too."

Amy lent in and kissed Sheldon, her emotions forgetting about how Sheldon didn't really like kissing. But, she felt him kiss her back and when she had tried to make the kiss more passionate, she had succeeded. They were kissing for at least five minutes, Amy never wanted it to end.. Sheldon was feeling, it was an unexplainable feeling he had. He didn't know why didn't try and stop this, and he didn't know why he had let it happen in the first place. Maybe it was because _he loved her?_

"Sheldon," Amy gasped. "You really are a superhero. _My superhero." _She smiled.

"Of course," Sheldon smiled smugly. "Can I be the flash?"

Amy giggled. "You can be whatever superhero you'd like. As long, as in the end they save me."

"Drat," Sheldon sighed. "I'll be my own superhero."

"And, I'll be the mysterious woman who always gets herself into trouble..but gets saved by you at the end of the day, because you love her." Amy loved the idea of it..

"Yes, you'll always be that woman to me." Sheldon kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Amy." He said, Sheldon was dozing off. He was clearly, worn out by the events of the day.

"Goodnight Sheldon." Amy replied, dozing off herself.

_It was certainly a night to remember. _

* * *

><p>Note : Thanks for reading! Sorry for any OOC (yes sheldon punching someone, ca-razy? but i think he would given the situation) , grammar, spelling mistakes etc. Review if you want... this is just a one shot.<p> 


End file.
